Dear Diary
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: They made me do this, don't judge. Okay, that's a lie. THIS IS AN SYOC WITH A HINT OF ANGST, ROMANCE, WIT, FAMILY, HUMOR AND CRACK . Submit yours now! Still accepting OCs.
1. Calling Your Attention!

_**HI Y'ALL! PB here!**_

* * *

><p>Aside from the comeback of Should've Said No!,<strong> which is now OUT! <strong>[check it out on my profile, my royalties], I have decided to make another series, it's called _**"Dear Diary"**_ where your _OCs are a part of Camp Half-Blood _and is r_equested to write in a journal for the Camp's Scribe's information in what you demigods to nowadays at camp._

This is not technically a series, but more of a drabble? A series of one-shots? IDK, you chose. Anyway, I'm thinking of having your OCs be the lead [occasionally, I could insert in one of mines].

Something like your typical SYOC.

Now, getting excited already?

Hold your horses dear, I'm still gonna rant. Kidding. But srsly, I'm here to share the **RULES** first.

* * *

><p><strong>RULES: (READ OR DIE, haha, JK)<strong>

**-Never submit the OC's form in the review. I won't be entertaining the OC forms submitted in the reviews section but "reviews, critiques and stuff" like that are gladly accepted.**

-**Be creative**. Never copy another person's OC. I want your own so you get to enjoy the chapter I could dedicate to him or her.

-**NO children of the big Three**. Not unless the background story is obviously original and not-"cliche". *cough* not like *cough* Sammi S.-J.*cough* [SORRY AIIA! Love you mother.]

-**I want a challenging character to work with**. Not just, she's problematic and emo and blah blah blah but Percy likes her and she likes him back and she get lai- well, **JUST MAKE IT ALL ORIGINAL AND ENJOYING. **

**-Do your best to be descriptive**. I seriously don't like seeing forms like these:

_Name: Audrey Giovanni_

_Age: you chose_

_godly Parent: Zeus_

_Background: she came home from school then saw her mom killed then realized she's in danger then saw a monster and went to camp._

**WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME, BRO? I do the wheel of fortune then you rage at me for not getting the character right? HELLOOOO, ARE YOU LOCO?**

OKAY. X)

I'll stop now, if there are any questions, **ask me**. For the forms, **you can PM me directly **if you want to just** "copy-paste it" **then fill it.

* * *

><p><strong>BUT JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW: (THIS IS THE FORM)<strong>

**Name:** [First and Last, if there's a middle name - please specify]

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:** [deceased or alive?]

**Appearance: **

**Personality:** [be really descriptive]

**Background Story/History:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Main theme you want for the whole chapter:** [Love? Friendship? Family? or just plain crack?]

**How do you want the chapter to go on?** [site examples on what characters may do in the chapter or create your own plot by telling me the consecutive events happening.]

**Things you want me to add in the chapter? **[Like crushes and love interests. OC x OC may happen.]

* * *

><p><em>I like to think of this as a practice for all those budding writers out there. You create your characters and write the draft[which is the part where you dictate me on what can possibly happen on that particular chapter]. Who knows? You may be the one who can adopt the chapters' stories into a real life "STORY"<em>

_But. THERE'S A BIG__** BUT**__. _

_I won't be promising to write stories about all of your characters a nd I'll be doing this with my spare time so the chapter updates won't be continuous since I'm such a busy little bee, but I will try to do my best to update one or two chapters per week. _

**Thank you for those who will submit OCs, I will really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Want a sample journal from our camper Kendra? Check out the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Entry One: Jinx'

DAUGHTER OF HECATE

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

I took an unexpected dip in the lake. I blame my clumsiness. . . and no, I didn't tripped. Anyway, I'm thankful because_ he_ kinda helped me.

_Your witch owner, Kendra Jinx Valdezaora, Daughter of Hecate_

_Ps._ I also blame those two grumpy Ares kids. I wouldn't want to try and curse them yet. I still need enough power. . . BUT GUESS WHO **HE** IS. Hahaha.

_Pps._ _He_ gave me his jacket. :D I'm using it right now. #flirtybitch

* * *

><p>The sun was shining bright, the camp was peaceful. The scent of strawberries can be smelled even here in the canoe lake. People were doing their daily activities and I had my free time. It's so good in being here at Camp. For once in my life, I felt<em> belonged<em>.

But there's one thing about me. I am a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. . .And being a daughter of Hecate is draining, just so you all know. We have to memorize the right spells, know what's the difference between the names and uses of each spell and what's it for and things like feeling what you really want to do.

Even in my free time, I had brought in my wand **(given when I was claimed)**, a goblet and the book of spells my half-sister, Lou Ellen, had given me to memorize. Believe me, she half-expected me to memorize it in the first days of my week here at camp. _It was toxic for me_. I can't even read Greek that fast yet.

I just came here for around a month and a half ago, chased by a monster and now I'm settling so goo-

"Hey Jiiiiiinx!" I flinched from the volume of my friend's voice. Meet my best and only friend in camp, Freya Avila. She's a

daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love so don't bother to ask her why she's so beautiful. **(Obviously. Like mother, like daughter.)**

"What's up, Avi?" I asked. She usually won't squeak like that for nothing. I put down the goblet and sat down in the grass.

She followed my lead and sat down, too. For a daughter of Aphrodite, she isn't such a picky girl - so unlike Drew Tanaka. "He's heeeeeere~! Your crushie's here~"

I swore I could've smacked her right then and there but the problem is, I can't. Probably it's because 1) she's my only friend -except for my siblings- 2) she's too beautiful to hit and 3) _he's_ here and I can't help but grin from her fan-girling. "You're much more excited than I am, why is that?" I teased her, bumping my shoulder to hers.

She returned it and giggled like a lunatic. "That's what a friend does. So, what do you want to do to impress _him_?" With obvious emphasis of the _'him'_ part.

"I don't know. I probably should just blend in the shadows." I said, sighing as I know I don't have any chance at him. He's brave and popular and I'm the cowardly nobody. I can't even lift a feather with my magic.

"AWWWWWEEE~" Freya squealed again, "You made a pun that totally fits him!"

"Huh?"

"You said the word 'shadows'! What if one time you're hiding in the 'shadows', he suddenly popped up and fell off top of you and accidentally kissed you and fell in-" **(Assuming. . -_-)**

I cut her from fantasizing my own life and probable relationship from him. "Seriously, Avi? Never in a million eons will that happen, thank you very much."

"Don't down yourself, everyone's beautiful in their own way. You are- You have beautiful violet eyes!" She said and I could tell she's making that up.

"Really?" I said with sarcasm. "Many people call me a freak. That Travis kid from the Hermes cabin said so." I shrugged. I admit, I am growing tired of the 'freak' and 'weird' business because of my eyes.

"It's because it's true, witch." I heard a girl said behind us. Freya and me turned behind my back and saw them. Two girls from the Ares cabin were smirking smugly at both of us.

"I-I-" I stuttered and stood up, getting my goblet and gripping my wand on my robe pocket. Did I tell you children of Hecate wear robes like in the movie Harry Potter? Well, even on sunny days, we do.

"Well, you really did use a spell on her, did you freak? How desperate are you to do that to a beautiful girl like her?" I looked down, backing off so they won't shove me or push me. I knew it was a risk but I'd rather fall on the _shallow shallow _lake than fall down with my bum.

"Will you two stop this? This is so not right."

The two ignored her and kept bullying me. I signed Freya to go away and leave, not wanting her to get hurt. She did and I felt relieved. "Please, just leave me alone." I pleaded.

Girl number one shoved me back and I took a step back. "Oh, heck no. You'll always be fun to tease, bitch- oh sorry, I meant _witch_." She said with sarcasm.

"Aw, come o-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when girl number two pushed me hard, sending me plunging down the lake. I chocked for breath as I tried to swim up the surface. The naiads saw me, thankfully they helped or else I'd be in the fields of Asphodel in any minute.

Once I was out in the surface, I gasped for air and felt light-headed. Someone held me tight and helped me as I catch my breath. I looked up and the two Ares girls were running away, the infamous Percy Jackson standing infront of me with his sword, the historical _Riptide_, they say.

"Are you alright?" The one who helped me said and for the first time I saw his face.

Yes, it's a _he_. . .

The_ he_ was Nico di Angelo. . . **(KYAAAAAA!)**

. . And Nico di Angelo is the 'crushie' of mine, as Freya would say.

I blushed and nodded quickly. .** (A bit too quickly.)**

"No wounds? Bruises? Are you hurt?" He said in concern. I shook my head and realized it was freezing. Well, for me because I swam unintentionally. I started shivering and I could feel my teeth chattering.

"I think she's fine, Perce." Nico hoisted me up, my clothes and robe was a mass of dripping wet covering on me. He probably noticed me shivering and removed his aviator jacket. He looked hot in just a t-shirt. What would it probably look like if he was shir- I shook my head from those thoughts. I can't afford to think like that. What if I had said it out loud? **(HAHAHAHA, this was very much why I hate myself. I assume too much. Probably because of Avi. She assumes a lot, too.)** "Here." Nico said, putting his jacket into my shoulders.

"You're Kendra, right?" Jackson asked me.

I nodded, slightly feeling cozy now but I was still hugging myself. "Violet eyes stands out. . maybe too much. They call me a freak because of it." I accidentally said in grief.

"I think it's cool." Nico said casually. I blushed in that.

"T-Thanks."

"Alright, we'll bring you to the infirmary and ask Chiron about what to do about those two. They seem to get in trouble too much."

"I'm Nico, by the way, Nico di Angelo." He said to me, holding out his hand for a hand shake.

I took it with a shivering hand of mine. I don't know if it's because of the cold or my nervousness. **(I mean, your crush, helping you, giving you his jacket and offering a hand shake in less than an hour, how lucky can I get?) **"I'm Kendra. Kendra Jinx Valdezaora."

Percy smiled and said, "Nice name. A daughter of Hecate, are you? Kendra and Jinx in one name. I'm envious. I mean- Those are cool names for a girl, and here I am, named after a Greek hero, you probably never had heard of. Not that I'm complaining."

"Is Seaweed Brain not enough for you? What do you want to be called? Salmon? Tuna?" Nico said and they both laughed, I smiled and thought to myself that being bullied might not be too sad. **(HAHAHA. I'M SUCH A FREAKING FLIRT.)**


	3. Entry Two: Audrey's

DAUGHTER OF ATHENA

_[For my crazy best friend who is head-over-heels on Connor Stoll, Aubrey San Juan]_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Those two siblings definitely got their asses pranked. Ha, they're too stupid to know that a daughter of Athena would be able to know about their plans beforehand - with my well-known stealthy ninja skills, nothing is impossible!

Yours truly, Audrey Lucille Giovanni

Ps. If they tried putting a spider in my bed tonight, I'll throw them both off Half-Blood Hill. _ESPECIALLY CONNOR._

* * *

><p>The weather never really bothered the demigods here in Camp but one thing surprised us all. It was such a cold and snowy morning outside borders today.<p>

The new young campers stayed inside the edge of the Camp barriers, watching the snow go down the ground. I smiled at them. I do like snow myself, it's just so mystifying. Apparently, Chiron finally let it snow inside borders for our young campers.

Introductions? I'm not good with first impressions and introductions but the name's Audrey. Audrey Lucille Giovanni, daughter of Athena. Fair skin complexion, blonde hair and gray eyes - a common thing for all children of Athena.

I always read books, those in Ancient Greek of course. I always seek knowledge and information, typical Athena kid trait -don't ask. _But that's me._

"_OH FOR HADES' SAKE, TRAVIS, STOP THROWING SNOWBALLS!_"

_ And that's also me. _

Now, the Stoll brothers are throwing a big deal over a snowball fight. _Such immature goons._

I tend to be a little bit ill-tempered, which is why they all thought, at first, that I'm a daughter of Ares. Especially when these two pranksters come around, they keep doing immature stunts.

"Shut it_, Yoh-honey_~" Connor chanted his so-called "awesome" nickname for me. I found it very infuriating. I mean, I know 'Giovanni' meant 'John' in English. . and I also know 'John' meant 'Yohanes' in Javanese. . . BUT HE CHANGED 'HONEY' ON THE END!

" I know you love me, so just join us~" He continued. He did not just said that! Oh that _vagabondo_! [T: vagabond]

I blushed red, angry and mad. I scooped down to get snow, pressed it into a ball and threw it to him as hard as I can. "YOU DIDN'T JUST SAID THAT, STOLL! OH, THIS IS WAR!"

Connor laughed at me then Travis said something I did not liked. "You know, Lucy, the more you hate, the more you love~" He teased.

"ARGH! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! AND DO NOT CALL ME LUCY EVER AGAIN!" I screamed.

That became an all out war in the camp fields. I even caught a glimpse of my half-sister Annabeth and her boyfriend, the ever-so-perfect-and-popular, Percy Jackson.

But then, I noticed the two siblings slip away from the battle field that became an all out war. I followed them, knowing those two, they're probably planning something.

AND NO.

I **DO NOT** LIKE CONNOR.

NEVER IN A MILLION EONS.

IF THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU ALL THINK I'M FOLLOWING THEM.

Back to the topic. Those two were doing something in a bouquet of red roses. I wonder what those are for.

I heard them talk about something. I tried to move near them but still hiding. When I get close enough to hear them, Connor said, "Ha! This, my brother, will teach my dear dear Lucy to never have denied her love for me!" He laughed as he proudly held the bouquet.

Travis shook his head but he was grinning, "Connor, you really are head over heels for her!" I made a face. YUCK! Oh, so _he's_ the one who likes me! The nerve!

"Oh, my love for her is as much as the legs of these arachnids inside this." Chills were sent to my bones by the name 'arachnid' was mentioned by Connor. He continued, "As you know, she's very feisty. And stubborn. If I give this to her and she'll eventually threw this off the ground. Then boom! The spiders will wake up and scatter, she'll run away like a baby! I'll get my sweet revenge." The son of Hermes explained.

I narrowed my eyes, my mind calculating what to do if he did gave those to me. An idea suddenly popped into my mind. I laughed in my head and walked slowly away.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, I was pretending to read in the porch of the Athena cabin when I spotted Travis and Connor walking towards me. The campers were still throwing around snowballs and having a great time. I, myself, will probably have a good time later today too.<p>

"Hi, Yoh-honey~" Connor greeted once again, his hands behind him.

Travis smiled and greeted me with a "Hi, future-sister-in-law!"

"What do you two want now?" I said, trying to act exasperated.

"Oh, nothing. Just wandering around." Connor said, looking away casually. I raised an eyebrow to him. Travis elbowed him and mouthed some words. His brother looked at him with a frown then sighed, nodding. "Well, Lucy, sorry for always pestering you."

"Apology not accepted, now get lost. I've got some reading to do." I said, turning back to my book.

"What? But you're dyslexic! And.." Connor hesitated. "I got these for you." He showed me the bouquet of red roses I saw earlier. I faked a surprised expression as he looked very much embarrassed. Good acting skills, Stoll. I'll give you credit for that, knowing that both of them are good good pranksters.

I tried to hesitate in getting it from his grasp. The tips of our fingers touched as I reach for the roses. I felt a chill ran to my spine, I don't know why. _WHY?_

"T-These are my favorite." I stuttered, trying to blush. "T-Thank you." I smiled gratefully.

"Welcome, I guess. Truce?"

Connor held out his hand, I took it - trying my best not to smirk. "Truce."

He walked away with Travis and before he reached four feet away from our cabin, I yelled, "Connor!" As expected, he looked back at me with a shocked expression, "Catch!" I said while throwing the bouquet at him. His face was priceless as the bouquet hit his head, the spiders crawling down.

I clutched my stomach as I laughed, watching his gawking face while Travis tried his best to remove the insects. I doubled-over and by the time I had stopped, Annabeth was standing beside me.

"Well, you know how to have fun, Drey (/Dree/)." She said, smiling at the sight of the Stoll brothers having trouble with the spiders.

"What can I say? They want fun? I'll give them fun." Unknown to them, that's just wave one.


	4. Entry Three: Melody's

DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON

_(For _**princessgothicfull**_, sorry for the late update! I hope I had portrayed Melody nicely here?)_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal<p>

It may seem really stupid but I made a decision to have a mission concerning being friends with Percy? I don't really know. I just can't bear the fact that I'm always being expected of being as great as him. I mean, I'm me? Right?

But Piper said I should try. And I [_forcibly, I may say_] told her I could try.

_Sincerely, Melody Harper_

Ps. He and Sammi's actually lucky to have the Athena cabin on his side. Seriously, Annabeth Chase can be really scary.

* * *

><p><em>You would never know how your life would turn out. <em>

My auntie-slash-mother once told me that. She, apparently, had been through many tough times in her life. Just like when my real mother gave birth to me, mom was said to have died early and my auntie had to take care of me.

I, on the other hand, just had to experience this, too; the _hard way_.

I am Melody. Melody Jean Harper, daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas and bringer of earthquakes, father of the horses.

Weird how I thought I was an only child, seems to me that I have two paternal half siblings. Percy and Sammi. Rhymes, doesn't it?

Not just the names but those two are well known for their bravery in quests and they're both living legends.

Let's start for Percy, he went on a quest when he was twelve; having the label "The lightning thief" from the Olympians but turned out it wasn't him. A year after, he was one of the best person in defense when the Colchis bull raged at the camp barrier. This resulted to have them look for the golden fleece and Percy's satyr friend was nowhere to be found so the guy went on a quest, passing the sea of monsters and eventually helping Clarisse to finish the quest. Then the year after that, he saved the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis and his current girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. And blah blah blah, he survived death's continuous calls and now, all in one piece, is Camp Half Blood's very own Percy Jackson.

Then Sammi is a demigod who came back from the dead. Believe me, everything here is possible, even dating your very own cousin or uncle. _Percy and Annabeth's story – don't ask_. So, Sammi is one of the most recent heroes in the camp. Being her one of the helpers to regain the missing goddess Athanasia. She also had given up her life to save two of her friends in order to bring back something precious to Poseidon. She that's an additional point for her.

And let's look at my profile. I am fourteen, just came to Camp this year and learned that these awesome people are my siblings. Don't get me wrong, I am not sarcastic when I said that they are both awesome. I am just tired of seeing glances from other campers as if I really don't belong to the Poseidon cabin.

Come to think of it, I was one of the evidences of a rule breaking (_so is Percy_) but I don't have the guts to hold a sword, moreover, kill a monster just to protect myself. So a quest would probably the end of me, and a quest might probably prove that I could be as good as Sammi. I'm not saying I could surpass these two. _Heck, I'd be happy enough if people could stop comparing me to them._

"Hey, Melody, are you alright? You've been making different expressions ever since breakfast started." Percy said to me, smiling a bit as his deep sea-green eyes sparkle with interest.

Sammi smiled, too, having the same expression as Percy. "Do not be shy, now Melody, Percy won't feed you to Mrs. 'O Leary_." They look alike too much, except maybe in the eyes? I don't know but I think Sammi's got an Asian background where as Percy's like the typical American boy you'd see in the streets._

He laughed. "Sammi, that's not really a good picture for me now, would it?"

Sammi made a face. "I am just joking; I know you would not, since Melody is our sister." That stabbed me hard through the chest. _Why are they being so laid-black about this?_

"Yeah, I pretty much gained two new sisters this year. I wonder what dad has to say to this." Percy chuckled nonchalantly, Sammi slapped his shoulder slightly and pretended to be offended.

After a bit of sibling love from them, Sammi then turned to me, "Have you met him, Melody? Father – I mean."

I shook my head, "N-No. . ."

Pecry pouted, "People say we really look like him, I say we don't."

"Yeah, it is weird and awkward when people say that_." It's not awkward. Good thing both of you look alike, not like me who would seem a total alien when mixed with you two._ I inwardly thought.

I mumbled. "It isn't. . ."

Percy looked surprised that I said something. "What is that, Melody?"

"Nothing, I'd better go now."

As I walk away, I heard Percy whisper to Sammi in a worried way. "W-What did you do to her, Sammi?" _Is he really worried?_

Sammi became defensive but she seems also genuinely worried. "Hey, I have not said anything funny."

_I felt guilty. Really guilty._

I snapped into my senses when I have bumped into one of the most fearsome people I have ever known in my entire life.

_Annabeth Chase._

She looked at me with those calculating gray eyes and said with her sharp tone, "Watch it, Harper. Not because I'm Percy's girlfriend doesn't mean I have to like you."

I stuttered out a reply. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Tch." She left me and went to Percy to join him and Sammi.

I looked up with a dull expression, seeing Piper walking past me and was waving to Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth-" I sighed, "Uh. . . Melody? What happened?" Piper walked back to where I was and I froze.

"Nothing." I mustered all my courage and focus to lie, I know I can't_ really _lie to Piper. If she asked me, I'd be forced to spill out the truth.

"You know, you better make friends with Percy and Sammi. Why are you keeping your distance anyway?" _Shit. The big question. She just asked for it._

I gulped, having the feeling that I have to answer her truthfully. "Well. . I just don't. . like it when people compare us. ."

She blinked once. Twice. "That's it?"

I frowned, "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"I mean, that's why you don't like them? Because you get compared?"

My eyes widened. "N-no! It's not that I don't like them. It's just. . awkward to know that. . they're better than me and I get scrutinized because of it."

"Melody, it's alright to be compared, don't waste your time in worrying over those things. Treasure your family here because of things that may happen to us, being demigods and all." _You would never know how your life would turn out. _I hear my auntie say.

"Oh." Great, thank you Piper, for making me feel bad.

"Hey, Pipes! Ally wants to talk to you and Sammi!" We both whipped to the source of the voice and turned out it was _Will Solace!_

_The Will Solace!_

_Not that I like him. . ._

_Well. . Maybe a tinge? _

"I-I. ." I tried to make up an excuse but Will saw me and greeted me with great pleasure.

He smiled at me cheerfully. "Hi! You're Melody, right? The new addition to the Poseidon cabin?" What.

"I-I guess you could say that."

"I'm Will Solace."

I nodded in response, not knowing what to say.

"Ally?" Piper asked. "Oh! Alright, tell her I'd be waiting for her by the beach. Would it be alright if I brought in Melody?" _No don't, please, I don't like the sea. And it's going to be hot, knowing that it's summer. Please don't, I beg of you, Will, no-_

Will nodded, "I'm sure she won't mind."

I sighed silently then I tried to ask them a question but I hope I don't sound like a lovestruck idiot? "W-Who's Ally?"

"My girlfriend." He beamed proudly.

"O-Oh."

Piper tapped my shoulder. "Don't worry, she's nice when you get to her good side."

"Right you are, Piper. I'd better get going now! See 'ya both around!" Will said, jogging away from us, waving.

I sighed then forced a smile at Piper. "Alright I guess. I think a few friends might not hurt?"

"Add Percy and Sammi to that list, 'kay?" I tried my best to not agree on this. _She can't win this battle. I have to be stubborn about this. I won't be friends with Percy and Sammi. Never in a million eons-_

But my body betrayed me, I felt like I have nodded in agreement.

_Damn that Charmspeak. _

_Now, I'll try to have friends – especially with Percy and Sammi. _

_Piper told me so._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! So I'm back with some more Dear Diary! I am sorry for the long long wait! Check out my stories Should've Said No! and Short End of the Stick! It both belongs to the PJO fandom, or if you're in the KHR fandom, I've got a variety of romance and humor and stuff in my profile.**

Anyway, to those who gave their characters in the review, I'd think about it if I am ever going to accept them.

I am really sorry but it's against the rules to submit a form in the review.

_-That's what I don't like in SYOC's. Some people just don't listen, but anyway, I'm really really really really really thankful that you guys gave me opportunity to work with your OCs! :)_

Lovelots, PB


End file.
